


a collection of memories

by spikeymarshmallows



Series: two boys emerging from shadowed hallways [15]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Christmas, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Near Death Experiences, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeymarshmallows/pseuds/spikeymarshmallows
Summary: Diego had been holding the little package so tightly that his sweaty palms had made the newspaper a little damp. He opened his bedroom door, pausing so that it didn't squeak. He surveyed the corridor. He'd had the lights off in his room and his eyes had adjusted to the darkness. Once he was sure that nobody was nearby, he crept out of his room and down the hall.He opened Klaus' bedroom door slowly, carefully. Klaus' door didn't squeak.Klaus was curled up in his bed, facing away from the door. The lamp beside his bed was still lit, although it was on its dullest setting.*Five times Klaus and Diego celebrate Christmas alone, and one time they don't.[Plus one or two answers...]
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: two boys emerging from shadowed hallways [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695337
Comments: 28
Kudos: 79





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Crispins! Whether you celebrate Christmas or not, I hope the end of 2020 (and of course, 2021!!) brings you incredible things. Thank you everyone for all of the love and support you've shown me throughout the year. This year has been incredibly tough on everyone, and the kindness and love you've shown me, and these two idiots, has been one of the best things about this year. 
> 
> Thank you so so much to my amazing beta, emptydistractions, for betaing this fic at the absolute last fuckin' minute (because I finished it ON Christmas day, not because she left me hanging lol).
> 
> This fic is marked as Mature as there's only smut in one chapter (chapter 3) and it felt weirdly deceptive to mark it as such lol.

**.one.**

Diego waited until the clock beside his bed signalled that it was just past eleven. He hadn't heard the floorboards in the hallway outside his room creak for fifteen minutes. Pogo must have finally gone to bed.

Good.

It was time.

He'd been holding the little package so tightly that his sweaty palms had made the newspaper a little damp. He opened his bedroom door, pausing so that it didn't squeak. He surveyed the corridor. He'd had the lights off in his room and his eyes had adjusted to the darkness. Once he was sure that nobody was nearby, he crept out of his room and down the hall.

He opened Klaus' bedroom door slowly, carefully. Klaus' door didn't squeak.

Klaus was curled up in his bed, facing away from the door. The lamp beside his bed was still lit, although it was on its dullest setting.

"Klaus?" Diego shut the door with the utmost care so that it didn't make any sound.

Klaus stirred and rolled over, blinking blearily at Diego.

"Sorry," Diego said, feeling a little foolish now. "I didn't mean to wake you." He knew how poorly Klaus slept but in his defence, Klaus was usually awake at this time. In Diego's experience, the only other person who slept as poorly as Klaus was Ben.

"It’s fine," Klaus said around a yawn. He didn't sit up, keeping his blankets tucked around his chin as he smiled sleepily.

"I got you something," Diego said, his clammy palms making the ink on the newspaper start to run.

Klaus grinned. "Really?" He pushed himself so that he was sitting.

Diego shoved the package into Klaus' hands, avoiding looking at him. His cheeks were burning and his heart rate had ratcheted right up.

Klaus tore into the poorly wrapped gift and looked between Diego and the little wooden figure.

"I know you wanted a cat," Diego said awkwardly. "B-but you're allergic. So I thought…" He trailed off, hoping that the gift spoke for itself.

Klaus studied the wooden cat Diego had painstakingly carved and whittled down over the past month in the late hours of the nights when he couldn't sleep.

"I love it," Klaus gushed and held it against his chest, hugging it.

It was probably dumb. Diego was suddenly certain that this had been a terrible idea.

"I didn't get you anything though," Klaus admitted. "We've never really celebrated Christmas." He drew his knees up to give Diego room to sit on the end of the bed. Diego sat, leaning against the wall.

Diego shook his head. "Nah. Don't want anything. You just seemed real sad about being allergic."

"Well, I like cats. I bet I could train them to eat Luther's snacks or something."

"Cats are too smart to be trained."

"Does that make us stupid?"

"Klaus," Diego said with a laugh, "of course we're stupid."

Klaus grinned toothily. "Don't let Dad hear you say that. He'll take away our weekly fun time and fill it with algebra."

Diego wrinkled his nose. He hated algebra.

Klaus' eyes lit up. "Hold on, I think I have—" He threw off the covers and went to the bottom drawer of his desk; it was filled with an array of loose papers. Then he was pulling out a fake wooden back and revealing a multitude of colourful packets and what looked suspiciously like some herbs.

"Can't celebrate Christmas without a Christmas feast!" Klaus threw some of the packets up on the bed. "I know it's not what they have on TV, but as Dad'd say: _we adapted_."

Diego grinned and tore into the Skittles and started sorting them into colours. Klaus liked the orange and red ones, and Diego liked the yellow and green ones. They always split the purple ones between them; although, Diego sneakily let Klaus have more of them.

Klaus opened the packet of Airheads, going straight for the red ones. They were Diego's favourite, but he never mentioned that to Klaus because he… Well, he kind of liked the way Klaus' mouth went all pink when he ate them.

Diego grabbed one, uncaring of what colour he got, and focussed intently on it so he didn't end up staring at Klaus as he chewed through his own.

"Why do you think Dad hates Christmas?" Klaus asked, when he was halfway through his pile of orange skittles.

"I dunno. Dad hates anything fun," Diego said with a shrug.

Klaus leaned forward and rested on his hands, the skittles going everywhere as he sank into the mattress.

"I have a theory," Klaus said, eyes dancing wickedly.

"Uh-oh." That look always promised trouble in the near future.

"I..." Klaus lowered his voice, as if they hadn't already been keeping quiet as his eyes darted around to check that the coast was clear. "I think Dad might be an alien."

Diego rolled his eyes. It wasn't the craziest thing Klaus had come up with, not by a long mile.

"No, no, really," Klaus insisted. "He doesn't seem to understand a bunch of human traditions like Christmas."

"He could be Jewish," Diego pointed out.

"Nah, he's not. Because then we'd be celebrating Hanukkah and all that. He doesn't know a bunch of things. And he doesn't even believe in birthdays being important."

"I think that's mostly because Dad's a dick."

Klaus pressed his lips together. "Nah. Dad's an alien. I bet you…" He looked around the bed. "I bet you all the purple Skittles that one day we find out he's an alien, and you're gonna have to say 'You were right, Klaus, same as you're right about everything'"

Diego snorted. "You're never right."

"I'm always right."

"If anything ever brings Five back, it's gonna be you saying you're always right. He'll come back just so he can argue with you."

Klaus laughed.

Some of the sting had worn off there. It still hurt, and they all had their own theories. But Klaus had once told Diego that he hadn't seen Five at all, so Klaus at least hoped he'd just gone somewhere else, and had never returned because… Why would anyone that escaped want to come back?

Diego wasn't so sure. If Five had really escaped, and he was okay, there's no way he wouldn't have come back for Vanya.

"I hope he's having fun wherever he is. And I hope he's celebrating Christmas, all good and proper." Klaus looked at the little wooden cat still in his lap. "Bet he didn't get a cute new friend though." He brought the cat up and kissed it on the nose.

Diego grinned. He ducked his head, not wanting Klaus to see how pleased he was. When he looked back up, Klaus was staring at him, grinning all the while.

"Thank you," Klaus said, actually making eye contact for once. He sounded serious; Diego didn't know Klaus had it in him.

Diego looked away again. "Yeah. Uh. Anytime."

Klaus used a fingertip to push some of the purple Skittles over in Diego's direction. He threw a red Airhead into his lap too. He didn't explain it, but from the way his eyes sparkled and danced in the low light, Diego knew.

Klaus bit his lower lip as he smiled, and Diego was entranced. His heart started beating faster and faster. And then, Klaus looked away, smiling to himself.

Diego's heart still raced.


	2. two

**.two.**

Klaus was a little tipsier than he perhaps should have been when he got home. It wasn't his fault. It was just Christmas time, and people liked to buy other people drinks, and apparently that included the twinky little bartender. He'd even made $150 just by sucking a few guys off in the alley out back. Diego would be pleased; he hadn't even had to spread his legs.

When he entered the apartment, he was surprised to see Diego had set up a string of fairy lights around the window. It was freezing inside still, but Klaus gasped with delight and hurried over to Diego, letting Diego pull him into the warmth of his arms.

"Merry Christmas," Diego said, kissing him.

Klaus grinned and kissed him back. "Merry Christmas, 'ego."

Diego laid him out on the bed and did that thing where he was insanely gentle with Klaus. It always made Klaus wonder if he could see God behind his eyelids. It was always strange, Diego having him like this. Diego had always been so angry and firm and whilst he pulled his punches with Klaus in training, he'd still been unafraid to leave Klaus panting and sore on the mats by the time the day was done.

Maybe that was where Klaus' pain kink had come from. The amount of times he'd jerked off, imagining Diego fucking as roughly as he fought…

Diego didn't fuck Klaus roughly, _ever_. Other than a time or two when he'd had a little too much to drink, he was so fuckin' gentle with Klaus that it drove him nuts.

But right now, under the fairy lights, with mulled wine in his veins and Diego looking at him like that… Well, it was hard to care about anything beyond this very moment.

They curled under the blankets after, and the coldness that had been deep in Klaus' bones before was gone. He was left only with a warmth that made him feel like he was glowing from the inside out.

"Do you remember that first Christmas gift you gave me?" Klaus asked into the quiet. Diego's arm around him tightened, his fingers twirling circles on Klaus’ shoulder.

"Uhh—"

"Jennyanydots," Klaus supplied.

"That's the one."

"I'm sad we don't have her here anymore," Klaus admitted.

"Sorry I didn't grab her," Diego said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's okay. I know you had bigger things to worry about." He grimaced. "It's dumb, I know, I know. But you made her, all for me. Because I was sad that I was allergic to cats. She was my best friend."

Diego raised an eyebrow, so Klaus corrected himself.

"She was my best friend after Benny."

Diego narrowed his eyes. Klaus laughed.

"Best friend after you, and Benny."

"Well, she was kinda ugly anyway."

Klaus' expression was forlorn. "But she was from you. I missed her. I always saw her silly face there when I woke up from bad dreams. Now I only see your dumb face, and sometimes that's scarier than the nightmares." Klaus screeched with laughter as Diego tackled him.

Diego kissed him soundly, pressing Klaus' hands above his head and pinning them with his own. Klaus forgot what they were talking about as the kiss morphed from one that was purely meant to shut Klaus up into one that was deep, like he and Diego were trying to become one person again.

"I'll make you a new one," Diego promised after they'd caught their breath again.

"Muh?"

"I'll make you a new Jennyanydots," Diego said. His smile was crooked, like he was almost embarrassed or something.

"Well, don't be stupid," Klaus said. "She would need a new name."

Diego's face, which had fallen for a moment, slipped back into his easy grin.

"Next year, I'll get you more cats than you know what to do with," Diego said, kissing his temple.

"I can't wait." Klaus snuggled back against him. 


	3. three

**.three.**

"I—I didn't literally expect you to make me more cats than I knew what to do with. How did you have _time_ to make all of these?" Klaus asked astounded, as he pulled his fifth wooden cat out of the box.

Diego shrugged. "I dunno. Did it when I got stressed and you were out."

Klaus laughed. "So that's why there's so many. You made 'em when stressing about me."

"You're going to make me grey by thirty," Diego said by way of agreement. "So, yes."

Klaus beamed and stared at the five little wooden cats before him. He set them up so that they were sitting around the tiny tree on the coffee table in the corner of the room.

"Allison sent us something. That was nice of her."

"Yes, I went to the same school as you did. I know how to read, but thank you," Diego said drily.

Klaus pulled a face and handed the heavy gift bag over. Beneath the thick and professionally wrapped paper was an expensive looking box. When Diego opened it, he was greeted with the comforting smell of leather. Beneath more tissue paper was a butter-soft leather jacket that had to have cost a small fortune.

He swore under his breath as he pulled it from the box. Klaus grinned. "Oh, that's even better than I expected."

"You knew?" Diego asked, speaking carefully.

"Well, yeah. Had to get the size right."

"Do you know what she got you then?"

"Oh yeah," Klaus said, shimmying on the ground. He'd torn open his gift, another large box that contained some rather nice looking boots. "Maybe if Dad had given me Docs, I'd have felt more inclined to kick heads in, you know?" He pulled the boots out of their box and excitedly tore at the laces, wriggling into them. Somehow, even in his dancing candy cane leggings, the look worked.

But maybe Diego was just biased.

He realised he was staring, entranced, and distracted himself by laying the jacket over his knees before pulling it on. It fit perfectly, warm and soft in ways that felt like an old comfortable sweater.

It was Klaus' turn to stare at him, his elbows on his knees, chin in hands. "Mmm, yes Daddy," Klaus joked, even though the lust was evident on his face.

Diego wrinkled his nose. "Please don't ruin my new jacket for me."

"You always ruin my fun," Klaus said.

"You don't even have a Daddy kink!"

"I could," Klaus said lightly.

"If you did, I'd know about it," Diego said.

"You don't know everything about me," Klaus argued, although his smile was easy and light.

"I bet I do."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Go on then. What's my favourite time period?"

"For art, architecture, fashion, or court scandal?"

Klaus' smile widened. "Ooh, you do know me."

"And for the record, it's currently post-impressionism, but that may change given the classes you're taking next semester. Architecture-wise, you like the looks of Mesopotamia. What was next? Favourite court scandal was…" Diego hummed, considering. "Henry the Eighth."

"Obviously."

"And then we have fashion. Without a doubt, 1860's Europe."

Klaus looked positively gooey, and he climbed onto his knees and crawled closer so that he could kiss Diego. He dragged Diego's lower lip between his teeth when he pulled away from their brief kiss.

"So uh. Suffice to say… That jacket looks good on you," Klaus said as he sat back down, smiling to himself.

"I got you something," Klaus said, glancing up at the empty space on the couch. "But given you can't open it, I'll open it for you." Silence. And then, "You're not with me literally every second of every day. I do things without your supervision occasionally!" He rolled his eyes. "Ugh, fine." He handed the small gift to Diego and said, "He wants you to open it for him."

Diego tore into the paper and pulled out a CD. He wrinkled his nose. "Oh, yippee." He hated Slipknot.

"It was released this year!"

Diego wished that ghosts could wear headphones so he wouldn’t have to listen to whatever the fuck this was.

" _All Hope is Gone_ ," Diego read. "You always were a depressing bastard, even before you died.

Klaus laughed loudly at something Ben said, but he didn't deem it worthy of sharing it with Diego.

As he was still laughing, Klaus shuffled over to their tiny tree and pulled three of the remaining gifts from it.

"I actually got you something this year," Klaus said, as if the presents hadn't been sitting under the tree for two weeks. "Well, a few somethings!" He tapped between the few clumsily wrapped gifts before him, pondering. "Okay, this one first!"

Diego took it with a nervous smile, not sure if he was pleased or terrified at what Klaus might have gotten him. It was too small to be that scarf Klaus had been attempting to knit all year. The box was hard and Diego's eyes widened as he pulled out a beautiful straight razor.

"It came into the store a few weeks back, and I know it's not a _knife_ per se, but I just had a feeling you'd like it."

Diego was oddly entranced. He missed his knives, even though he didn't really need them in everyday life these days. But he still felt naked without them as his weapon of choice. He'd once or twice considered a straight razor before, but now that it was in his hand, his chest went tight at the thoughtfulness of the gift.

Klaus' expression was hopeful, nervous, as if he didn't know Diego better than Diego knew himself by this point.

"Thank you. It's beautiful."

Klaus visibly relaxed. "I know it's kinda reductionist to associate 'Diego' and 'sharp things', but I mean... Am I wrong?"

Diego grinned. "Not at all."

"You've even somehow managed to make our shitty kitchen knives last." Klaus said, tapping his chin as he looked at the two remaining gifts. He hummed a little tune that he used to use as a child to help him make decisions before stopping abruptly. His expression was serious this time and he was back to averting his eyes. "It felt like a good idea at the time," Klaus muttered as he passed it over.

Klaus was never shy, not like this… Not unless it was something painfully vulnerable.

Diego opened the little velvet bag, pulling out a small ring. It was simple, nice to look at, and the metal shone. He realised as he turned it slowly that there were words engraved inside.

_i'll keep you wild_.

His eyes darted to the cross stitch on the bookshelf that mostly contained Klaus' textbooks, a few photographs of the two of them, plus a few bits and pieces he'd pulled from the thrift store over the past few months, prints and cheesy quotes framed alongside everything else.

_you keep me safe._

_i'll keep you wild._

If Diego had thought he was overwhelmed before, it was nothing on this.

He kept Klaus safe.

Klaus thought Diego kept him safe.

"It's just a bit of a dumb joke, you know?" Klaus laughed awkwardly. "Figured you might like all of that cheesy crap, same as you like to fuck me like I'm made of glass and all that, but it's not like you have to wear it—"

Diego dragged Klaus forward into a kiss so suddenly that they nearly lost their balance, and their teeth clacked at the first contact. Klaus caught himself with a hand on Diego's shoulder, but let Diego take his weight as he sank into the kiss. It started hard, Diego trying to say words he'd never find in any other way, but gentled and left him breathless.

They finally broke away panting. Diego averted his eyes; out of the corner of his eye, Klaus was doing the same.

"Thank you," Diego muttered, putting the ring on. It fit well, Klaus knowing Diego's size in everything, fingers included.

Klaus didn't say anything else.

It was agonisingly silent for a moment before Klaus cleared his throat and passed over the last item.

"This one is a little different," Klaus said. He pulled the box back to himself, hesitant.

Shit, how much more sentimental was this going to get? Diego's eyes were already stinging and he suspected it wouldn't take much to push him further. He wasn't sure his heart could take any more.

The gift box didn't contain anything of the sort though. There was a tube of what seemed to be lipstick—he'd seen them in Allison's room before; Mom's was just a part of her—and something green and lacy. He frowned and opened the tube, the colour a vibrant red.

"It's really not my colour," Diego teased.

"No," Klaus said, smirking. "But I think you'll find it's mine…" And when Diego looked back up at him, Klaus had pulled the lacy item from the box, and it was skimpy and…

_Oh._

"No, I want you to look at yourself," Diego growled, burying his fingers in Klaus' hair and yanking his head back so his neck was exposed. Klaus cried out at the pain and tightened around Diego.

He pulled Klaus up off his elbows so that Klaus’ back was pressed to his chest. Like this, he could see just how wrecked Klaus was. The lipstick was smeared across his face, and his cock was hard and straining through the thin green lace of the panties.

Diego released Klaus' hair, only to bring his hand to Klaus' chin to make him watch the mirror in front of them. There were handprints and lipstick marks over the glass, and they were going to be a bitch to clean later, but for now Diego was too entranced by Klaus' desperate expression.

He'd changed the angle in bringing Klaus up like this, and Diego watched with delight as Klaus' thighs and abs started trembling. Klaus tried to balance himself by reaching for the mirror, but it was out of reach. Like this, all Klaus could do was let Diego take his weight, forcing him to take whatever Diego gave him.

Klaus' moans were getting louder, and if Diego wasn't careful, they'd get a ~~nother~~ noise complaint. Sometimes this felt like a game they played; Klaus was a loud fucker, and Diego did his best to get creative in his methods of keeping him quiet. He brought his hand up from Klaus' chin and pushed it between his teeth. It effectively muffled Klaus' sounds as he shuddered. Klaus' teeth dug into the webbing between Diego’s thumb and forefinger, but he didn't bite, not too hard.

"Good boy for not biting me," Diego breathed against his ear. "Guess you learned your lesson after last time then?" Klaus nodded, eyes big and wet as he met Diego's through their reflection.

Diego had never in his wildest dreams expected the image of Klaus in lipstick and lace panties to affect him quite so much but Jesus Christ, they needed to do this again.

Klaus had begun to shake, a sure sign that he was utterly overwhelmed and hanging on by a thread.

"Part of me wants to see if we can make you come without me touching you," Diego murmured, as if he wasn't struggling to keep his breath steady from the effort. Klaus' eyes widened in what could only be described as dismay, and he started to shake his head. Diego tightened his grip, preventing him from moving it. "But it's Christmas, so I'm feeling charitable. Besides, you were so sweet to me and got me such lovely gifts. I figure I should be nice to you too."

Klaus made a garbled sound, something that sounded like agreement, and Diego couldn't help but huff a laugh. He dragged the hand that had been holding Klaus against him down, and a part of him was tempted to jerk Klaus off through the lace, but again—he was feeling charitable. Christmas spirit and all.

"C'mon," Diego said, jerking Klaus' face to look at the mirror again. "I want you to see yourself. You're so fuckin' pretty. Want you to see what I get to every time. If you look away, I'm gonna take my hand away."

Klaus dragged his eyes open with obvious effort and met Diego's eyes through the reflection. Diego gestured with his head and Klaus shuddered and his eyes darted to look at himself instead. Even as he struggled to keep his eyes open, he did as he was asked; Diego would have to tell him how proud he was later.

It didn't take long. Klaus bit down a little too hard on Diego's hand as he muffled a cry, tightening around Diego as he came over Diego's hand and the carpet below them.

Finally, Klaus sagged, his teeth unclenching. Diego wasn't done with him, holding him close as he sought his own end now. Klaus whimpered as Diego fucked him to his own completion, no doubt oversensitive. Diego came with a groan, burying his face in Klaus' neck to stifle his own sounds.

Diego struggled to keep them both upright now that he'd come, and he sank back onto his heels, pulling Klaus with him. Klaus gasped as the movement pulled Diego out of him. Klaus leant forward onto his hands, his arms shaking, before he flopped back onto the ground, looking up at Diego from the floor.

Diego chuckled, still working to catch his breath. Klaus was wrecked, his skin blotchy and lipstick smeared all over Klaus' face and his hand. Diego was going to have to untangle the mess that might have once been Klaus' hair later too. Klaus shot him a thumbs up and a wry grin, letting his eyes close.

"Merry fuckin' Christmas," Klaus laughed.

Diego patted his thigh. "Something like that."


	4. four

**.four.**

Cairo was beautiful this time of year. Well, Cairo was beautiful a lot of the time but right now, it wasn't horribly hot like it had been the last time he'd visited. The locals he was working with were relatively bundled up compared to Klaus but seriously, Klaus had grown up in a city that had random snowfall until as late as April. The weather was practically balmy here.

He was having a quiet breakfast on the balcony, reading over his notes from the day before, when his phone began to vibrate. He and Ben looked at it, back at each other, and down again.

_Eudora Patch_.

Klaus inhaled slowly and looked at his watch. He couldn't quite figure out the time off the top of his head, but he knew enough to know that it was insanely early back home. For a long moment he just stared at the phone, the EP flashing before his eyes.

Finally he picked it up, closing his eyes as he braced himself. 

"Hello?"

"Klaus," Eudora's voice was shaky as it came through the phone. Klaus' stomach started to drop. It didn't stop. "Thank god I got ahold of you. I…"

"Please tell me he's alive," Klaus said, his voice cracking on the last word.

"Yeah," she said. "Yeah, he's alive but… There's… He's…" He heard her exhale. "He's alive. He's in surgery now. There was…" She stopped again. "Klaus, I think you should come home. It looks like he'll be okay but…" 

Klaus was nodding and realised she couldn't see it. "Yeah," he rasped. "Yeah. I'll get the next flight out of here."

His hands were shaking so violently that the phone clattered to the table when he set it down.

"Klaus," Ben said softly. "It's gonna be okay."

"Yeah," Klaus said weakly. He pushed out of the chair and rushed inside, surveying the apartment he'd been in for the past two months. Fuck.

"Flights," he muttered to himself. "Flights first." He brought up the airline he'd flown over with, holding his phone between his shoulder and ear as he started grabbing things and throwing them in his carry-on as he anxiously thumbed through the options on the call.

Flights booked (in business class because that was all that was left on the first flight he could get that afternoon), he rushed around the apartment, packing what he could.

He managed to stumble out an explanation to the gallery he'd been working with, barely able to comprehend the words that were being said. He'd meant to finish up the project in the next week or two, promised to finish it at a distance, they'd make it work, they'd make it work.

"Hey, you missed—" Ben said when Klaus started zipping up his suitcase.

"I don't care," Klaus snapped. "I'll get someone to pack everything up."

"Klaus, the flight isn't for seven hours."

"I don't care!" He didn't mean to shout, nor for his voice to crack as he did so. He exhaled. "Sorry, I—"

"It's okay," Ben said, weirdly patient for once.

Klaus stopped and ran a hand over his face. He looked down at himself. Shit. He was still in his pyjamas. "Fuck." He managed to get dressed, and scanned the apartment for anything absolutely vital. Anything was better than thinking about—about—

He sat on the end of the bed, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms. He'd sweated through his shirt already, and he was faintly nauseated.

He shook his head to himself, pushing off the bed. He'd go to the airport now, stare longingly at the bar, but he wouldn't. He couldn't. He'd just drink his weight in coffee—wait. No. He couldn't do that either. He was already sick with anxiety.

He shot off a message to Eudora, asking her to keep him updated. 

He wasn't sure what was worse: sitting here and panicking, or sitting at the airport and panicking.

In the end, he chose the airport.

Every single second of the flight was torture. There was no use reading, because he couldn't concentrate on it. He couldn't drink. There was nothing to do but tear napkins apart as he struggled to breathe.

If anything happened, would Klaus even _know_? He didn't know how close he'd need to be to see Diego if—if—

A message had come from Eudora while he waited at the airport, telling him Diego had come out of surgery and was okay so far, but he hadn't regained consciousness.

It didn't ease his panic at all.

Being Christmas, Customs was a goddamn nightmare. There were far too many people, and Klaus had to fight the urge to scream and maybe to cry, just a little bit.

The agent wished him Happy Holidays and Klaus' smile felt more fake than a plastic Christmas tree.

Klaus told the cab driver he'd give him a $50 tip if he didn't speak; they rode to the hospital in silence. Klaus' hands hurt from where he kept picking at them, jerking them away every time he realised he was doing it. At least he hadn't broken skin.

The receptionist was not overly helpful, and Klaus was going to break his rule about not yelling, when Eudora came out of the elevator. She'd definitely been crying, and as soon as she was close she threw her arms around Klaus' neck, holding on with desperation.

"Shit," she said, pulling back. "I should take you to see him." She glanced at the receptionist and flashed her badge. "He's with me."

"He's woken up twice, but fallen back asleep within minutes each time. Seemed disoriented," she told him as they walked the hallway to Diego's room in the ICU. "But that's normal."

Diego's room was darker than the hallways, but there was a lamp on beside him, the fluorescent harsh on his skin.

Klaus exhaled shakily. Diego looked like hell. There was a bandage around his head and he was horrifyingly pale.

Klaus didn't stop until he was at the edge of Diego's bed. His eyes stung, but he managed to fight them again. He could cry _later_.

"Head looks real bad, but it was mostly a graze. Bled a lot, but not the main issue."

Klaus nodded again.

She put her hand on his shoulder and when Klaus managed to tear his eyes away from Diego, he could see the compassion in her expression. "He's going to be okay, Klaus."

Klaus nodded, swallowing around the lump in his throat. "Yep," he whispered.

"I'll get the doctor or a nurse to come and talk to you. I'm sure you have—"

"Thanks," Klaus managed and against his will, his eyes started to fill. He should have been there when Diego had woken up. He sniffled and nodded his thanks to Eudora, accepting the hug that seemed more for herself than for him. She held on tightly. Klaus wanted to give her comfort, unable to fathom what she'd been through in the past twenty-four hours. But he was somewhere between heartbroken and entirely numb.

Finally Eudora released him from the hug, wiping her eyes as she stepped back.

"Doctor," she muttered, mostly to herself. She shot him a watery smile as she left the room.

And then he was alone.

Klaus woke to a low murmuring. He hadn't meant to fall asleep but he'd been running on about forty hours without and everything had caught up to him. He'd only meant to rest his eyes so they stopped burning.

There was a nurse taking Diego's blood pressure. Klaus couldn't make out what she was saying. There was the low rasp of Diego's voice too.

Klaus sat up far too quickly. Diego was awake! Klaus swayed, grimacing as the abrupt movement made his head spin and his neck and shoulders ache. Okay, falling asleep on his arms, head pillowed on the bed was decidedly a _terrible_ idea.

Diego looked over at him and smiled weakly. His eyes were glazed and bleary, and he still looked so fucking pale.

Klaus' eyes stung again. He bit his tongue to try and stop his lower lip from trembling.

"Hey," Klaus breathed, getting to his feet. He hovered a hand over Diego, not sure where he could touch, whether he was allowed to or not. In the end, he let his hands fall to his sides although his mind screamed at him to touch, to climb into bed beside him, hold onto Diego until Klaus could never ever forget what it was like to touch him.

"Hi," Diego said, smiling dopily. His head flopped a little, as if it was too heavy for his neck. "You're really pretty."

Klaus laughed wetly and waved, not able to speak properly. And… shit. The tears were finally beginning to come, his barely pinned together facade cracking easily.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Klaus laughed around tears, surprised at the question. "We're boyfriends already, idiot."

Klaus glanced at the nurse, worried, and she said, "It sometimes happens. He's fine."

Diego, meanwhile, was still looking awed.

"Are we? Amazing," Diego breathed. "How the fuck did I manage that?"

Klaus wiped at his eyes, amused despite the niggling fear that Diego had forgotten everything about their lives together.

"Yes," Klaus said. "And you made me so fucking worried that I don't know if I want to kill you or kiss you."

Diego's lower lip stuck out, his expression mournful. "I think you should kiss me."

Klaus shook his head to himself, borderline amazed at the audacity of this man. Diego had gone and almost gotten himself killed, and here he was, being so adorable that Klaus couldn't even be mad.

He looked back up at the nurse.

"He's doing okay," the nurse confirmed. "Pretty high on a lot of pain drugs. But everything is stable."

Klaus smiled weakly. "Thanks," he whispered.

Diego had passed out again by the time the nurse hit the door, and Klaus was left alone with his thoughts.

Diego was doing better. Well, he was able to stay conscious for more than five minutes at a time. Klaus was still undecided on whether that was a good thing or not.

"Hey baby," Diego said, words slurring. "You're so pretty. I'm so lucky to have you. We should get married one day."

Klaus patted Diego’s arm. "Of course, sweetheart," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"No, really," Diego insisted. "You could wear a pretty crown, and buy new Docs because you like them a lot—"

"I wouldn't wear Docs to our wedding, Diego. What do you take me for?"

"—and there would be lots of flowers. And," Diego hummed, staring vacantly into space, and seemed to lose his train of thought. He looked back at Klaus with that gooey smile again. "You're so pretty."

Klaus shook his head to himself and laughed.

Klaus had been back to their apartment a few times while Diego was in hospital, but the visits had been few and quick. He'd come home, shower, get some new clothing, and head back to the hospital. Sure, he was running on some of the worst sleep of his life—which, given his earlier years, was somewhat impressive—but as soon as he left the hospital, as soon as Diego was out of his sight, a sickening anxiety started to choke him and wouldn't ease its hold until Diego was back within touching distance.

But finally, the day had come for Diego to join Klaus back home.

"It'll be fine," Diego said, resting his head on Klaus' shoulder as they let the elevator take them up to the forty-second floor.

"I didn't say anything," Klaus said.

"Didn't have to. Can feel you stressing."

"I don't know how you can feel anything right now given the sheer amount of opiates still pumping through you."

"You're deflecting."

"Aren't you supposed to be too high to argue with me right now?" Klaus asked, torn between irritation and amusement.

The elevator dinged, and Klaus helped Diego all but stumble down the hall to their front door. The lights came on as they entered the apartment, Diego apparently having set the new automatic lights up while Klaus had been in Egypt. It was good timing, all things considered, given that Klaus' hands were full of an unsteady Diego.

He helped Diego onto the couch, and finally just sat there beside him. Groceries were going to be delivered later that afternoon, and he'd had a cleaner in yesterday.

He kind of regretted that though, feeling unmoored and untethered. There wasn't anything to do. Diego was studying him, expression curious. Klaus needed something to do with his hands.

"Um, water?"

The corner of Diego's mouth twisted into a smile. "Sure."

Klaus brought them both iced water.

"Actually, it's kind of cold. I should turn the heat on," Klaus said, going to fiddle with the thermostat. "Do you think it'll snow? It's usually snowed by now."

Diego tipped his head back on the couch to look at him upside down. "Why are you being weird?"

"I'm always weird," Klaus said, tucking his fingertips under his arms and tightening his sweater around himself.

"I mean, yes. But different weird."

"I'm fine," Klaus said. "Just worried about you."

"I'm going to be fine," Diego said. "I'm tired. Gonna be bored as shit being on desk duty for months. Rehab is gonna suck. But I'm going to be fine."

Klaus nodded to himself. "Yeah, I know." His throat was getting scratchy. "I'll make tea," he said abruptly. "Have a tickle in my throat. Probably just the weather."

Diego sighed.

Klaus fiddled around in the kitchen, putting together a pot of peppermint tea, steeping it for the exact amount of time the tin said, even though he'd never bothered to so much as read the instructions before.

"You should talk to him," Ben said, kicking his feet through the cabinets he was perched on.

"You should stop thinking you can tell me what to do," Klaus snapped.

"Maybe if you stopped doing stupid shit, I wouldn't have to tell you what to do."

"I'm not doing anything stupid. Just… fuck off." Klaus waved his hand, shooing Ben as if he actually had the ability to do so. Ben rolled his eyes and disappeared, reappearing over on the lounge across from Diego.

"What's Ben saying?"

"Nothing important, as usual."

"Hey, fuck you!"

"That good, huh?" Diego said, smirking.

"He thinks I need to talk to you," Klaus said, leaning back on the kitchen counter and folding his arms across his chest.

"Do you?"

"No," Klaus said, at the same time as Ben shouted, "Yes!".

"I mean, I am talking to you, right now," Klaus continued.

Diego and Ben shot him an identical look. Klaus rolled his eyes and went back to making the tea.

"So, what aren't you telling me?" Diego asked later that evening, putting his arm over the back of the couch to look at Klaus.

The lights were down low and the television was playing a show that Klaus didn’t recognize. It was some telenovela, but the sound was so low that Klaus could barely make it out. The groceries had been delivered and Klaus had put something in the oven for them but he hadn't tasted it. And now, he was trying to stack the dishwasher, but knew that Diego had his own way of doing this that Klaus had never bothered to learn, because he was never fucking home but if Diego got up one more time and tried to do things, so help him—

"C'mon Klaus. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Klaus said lightly. And really, it wasn't. It just kept hitting him, over and over and over, that he'd nearly lost Diego, and he'd been in goddamn _Egypt_ instead of here, at home, with his stupid brother-cum-boyfriend, because apparently his career was more important, and if Diego had died, Klaus would have been on the other side of the fucking planet and—

He cut the thoughts off, closing his eyes and breathing in and then out.

"Don't be so cagey. We know that never works out for you," Diego pushed, as if he weren't aware of how hard Klaus was trying to keep it together, and okay, he probably didn't know because Klaus wasn't saying anything but still! "Tell me what's wrong."

"Just quit it!" The volume of his own voice surprised him. "We both know why I'm stressed. Do I really need to articulate the exact words? You literally got shot in the head _and_ the chest, and nearly fucking died. Why do you think I'm upset, dickhead?"

Diego grimaced and Klaus exhaled, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry," Klaus muttered. He hadn't meant to shout. It had been a hard evening. It had been a hard fortnight, really. Klaus wasn't sure he'd slept a full six hours in the entire time.

Diego shook his head. "No, you're right. Just… c'mere, will you?"

"Why?" Klaus' tone was sulky.

"Because you look like you could use a hug, and I'm pretty sure if I try to get up again you'll blow a fuse."

Klaus huffily stomped across the living room and sat beside Diego, his arms still folded across his chest. Diego chuckled and wrapped his arms around Klaus, bringing him in nice and close, as if Klaus weren't sitting stiffly under the touch.

"Don't be such an asshole," Diego said, sounding amused despite himself.

"I'm always an asshole," Klaus argued.

"I know. But it's almost Christmas so consider this your Christmas present to me."

"What? For me not to be an asshole?"

Diego hummed. "No, just a little less of one. I like you, asshole and all."

"I think you like my asshole too."

"It's got its advantages. But could you try—just for five minutes—not to ruin a nice moment?"

"Sorry, it comes with the territory." Still, despite Klaus' continued arguments, he finally relaxed a little and curled his arms around Diego's waist, tucking his head into Diego’s shoulder. "Nice moments make me uncomfortable, and I feel driven to ruin them with scathing humour."

"And the sky is blue, you sing badly in the shower, and I love you."

Klaus lifted his head, expression confused.

"Oh, I thought we were pointing out things that are blatantly obvious."

Klaus didn't want to laugh but it escaped him anyway, and he tucked himself against Diego's shoulder again.

"Just… Don't do it again," Klaus mumbled against Diego's neck.

"I'll do my best," Diego promised, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

Christmas that year was a quiet affair. As Klaus carefully set up their tiny tree, it occurred to him that all of their Christmases were quiet. He may have been sober for… however many years, but he didn't go to Christmas parties—it was always too much temptation. He and Diego always kept to themselves and while they had friends now, Christmas was always just them.

And Ben.

As if he could forget Ben.

He wished he could forget Ben in that moment though.

"I swear, if I hear _five motherfucking golden rings_ once more, I am going to manifest you so I can throw a Christmas tree at you."

Ben grinned wolfishly. "Oh gee, golly. I forgot which number I was up to. Guess I'd better start again. On the first day of—"

Klaus threw Rumpleteazer at him, but the wooden cat went through him.

"If that's how you're going to treat your Christmas presents, you're not going to get any more this year," Diego said, holding up another bauble for Klaus to put on the tree.

Klaus grumbled and went to grab Rumpleteazer from the other side of the room and set her down beside Mungojerrie underneath the tree.

"Does that mean I'm getting more cats for Christmas?" Klaus asked, smirking.

"Did you stress me at all this year?"

"I like to think of myself as a soothing and comforting presence in your life," Klaus said. "If anything, I'm stress relief."

"Ha," Diego said flatly. "You think you're cute."

"I _know_ I'm cute. And last I checked, railing me into next week was pretty relaxing."

"Shame I can't exactly do that right now, given that someone is barely letting me drink water unattended."

"Well, that's what you get for getting shot in the head," Klaus shot back.

Diego rolled his eyes. "I didn't get shot _in_ the head. It was a graze."

"It was close enough." Klaus cocked his head as he studied the tree. "We should go somewhere warmer next year."

"Yeah? What makes you say that?"

Klaus shrugged. "I dunno. Doesn't the cold remind you of… things?"

Diego raised an eyebrow and passed him another bauble.

"I suppose. Depends what things you're talking about."

Klaus stopped what he was doing and shot him a look. "Can you think of _anything_ positive that has happened in the cold?"

"Our first kiss," Diego said.

Klaus wrinkled his nose.

"The first time we slept together."

Klaus pulled a face.

"First time you said you loved me."

"Fine, fine," Klaus huffed. "Gross. Why does everyone think I'm the gross romantic one?"

Diego grinned. "A cleverly constructed ruse."

Klaus smiled. "I'll let you get away with it this time because you're injured."

"Oh, shit. When's Allison's wedding?" Diego sat up abruptly and then hissed. He'd been handling the pain okay as long as he didn't move too quickly.

Klaus blinked blearily up at him, and it took him several long moments to register what Diego had said.

"Last week," Klaus said around a yawn. "I sent a nice gift." He couldn't remember what he'd sent, had just ordered something with four figures that had been on the gift registry. What was another charge on the platinum at this point?

"Shit. Was she mad?"

"She was pretty understanding," Klaus chuckled. "Given, you know."

Diego was silent for a moment and then laughed. "Kinda glad we didn’t go."

"Oh, same. Ally was almost definitely going to look better than me, and we know I don't like being upstaged."

Diego laughed louder this time, and tilted his head so that he could look at Klaus again. "You'd still be the prettiest princess at the ball, Klaus."

"Thank you, Diego," Klaus said. "Now, can we go back to sleep? Santa Claus won't arrive if you're awake."

Diego eased back down onto the bed. "I thought you didn't believe in Santa Claus."

"I don't. But I do believe that I'm really fucking tired, and I still don't think I've had a solid nights sleep since the start of December." Klaus carefully adjusted himself so that he could rest his head against Diego's chest, listening for the steady thump of his heartbeat.

"I'm sorry you had to come home under these circumstances," Diego said quietly into the darkness. "But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy to have you here."

Klaus rolled in closer, doing his best to bury his face in Diego's chest. There were still bandages and he smelled vaguely of antiseptic, but he was there and he was alive. He didn't say anything, because he still wasn't sure what to say.

Diego had almost _died_ and Klaus hadn't been there. It turned his stomach every time he thought about it.

"Maybe in the new year, I can try to find more work locally," Klaus said.

"Why would you do that?" Diego asked. "Don't you have something planned for Morocco in February? And Canada in August?"

Klaus shrugged and then grumbled when Diego dislodged him from his position as he switched on the lamp on the nightstand.

"Klaus," Diego said, almost sternly. "What's going on?"

Klaus groaned and let his face hit the mattress, beating his forehead against it in frustration. "Nothing. Just…"

Diego sighed and ran a hand gently across Klaus' shoulders. "I know. I don't know what to do either."

Klaus turned his face so he could look miserably up at Diego.

_I can't lose you_ , played over and over in his mind, but he couldn't verbalise it. From Diego's expression, he suspected he didn't need to.

"Hey," Diego said, "can you go into the drawer where I keep my gym gear? Your present is in there."

"Will this stop you from nearly dying on me?" Klaus asked, pushing himself up.

"No. But you look so damn sad, and maybe this will make you smile."

Klaus chuckled wetly, surprised that his eyes were betraying him like this. The box in Diego's drawers was carefully wrapped. Back on the bed, Klaus unwrapped it and found four more wooden cats to add to his collection. They were genuinely getting good now, like something Klaus would expect to find in stores for an obscene amount of money. But Diego didn't make them for money; he made them for Klaus, a silly little tradition that somehow meant more than he could ever articulate.

"I figure you can open the real presents tomorrow," Diego said, kissing Klaus' forehead. Despite all the anxiety and tension Klaus had been feeling, some of it melted away with the touch.

"I knitted you a scarf," Klaus said, wiping a stray tear with the back of his hand. "But in my rush to get back here, I forgot to pack it."

"It's okay," Diego said, cupping his face and swiping another tear away with his thumb.

Klaus leant into the touch and kissed the heel of Diego's palm. When Diego moved forward to kiss him, Klaus let himself breathe for just a moment, and sank into the kiss.


	5. five

**.five.**

"Feels weird that there's no snow here," Klaus said.

"Is that a complaint?"

"Nope." Klaus tipped his sunglasses down so Diego could see him dragging his eyes up and down Diego's body. "We should do this more often, if anything. By the way, can you help me put sunscreen on?" He waggled his eyebrows. "Make sure you don't miss anywhere."

Diego chuckled. "Anyone would think I deprived you." It was as if Diego hadn't fucked Klaus against the shower wall just over an hour ago.

Klaus sighed dramatically. "You do. Remember how we used to fall asleep with you still inside me."

"Yes. It was gross. And sticky."

"I think the word you're looking for is _romantic_."

He pulled Klaus in by the wrist. "It's really not. Now, c'mere. Can't have you getting sunburnt."

Klaus had been right though. It was weird that there was no snow. It was weird to be sitting in their villa, overlooking the ocean, in his boxers, Klaus in a silky kimono and little else, instead of their windows being icy, their balcony filling with snow, and the both of them in soft sweaters.

It was certainly _different_.

Despite a liberal application of sunscreen, Klaus' nose and cheeks had a slight flush from sunburn that would likely tan by the next day. Klaus picked at the berries left over from breakfast, his knee brought to his chest. His hair was a tangled mess, the light catching it and making Klaus look like he had a frizzy halo.

"Present time?" Klaus asked, popping another blueberry in his mouth.

"Present time," Diego agreed.

Klaus grinned as he pulled another wooden cat from the box. "Only one this year? Does that mean I've stopped causing you undue stress?"

"Never. But if you're not careful, we're going to run out of room for all of them."

"We could buy a bigger apartment."

"Just what we need. More closet space for you."

"Oh Diego, what a lovely idea! Thank you for suggesting it!"

"I think it's tradition by now," Diego said.

"It is," Klaus agreed. His expression was fond as he stroked the little cat. They were getting good, if Diego did say so himself. He only made the cats, and this kind of work wasn't exactly his strong suit. But it was soothing, something that filled his evenings when Klaus was away and in a timezone that meant they weren't able to Skype until bedtime. It made Diego feel close to him, although he'd never admit as such out loud.

Klaus wasn't exactly known for his vulnerability, but nor was Diego.

Hopefully this tradition said enough.

"I uh..." Klaus cleared his throat, and pushed his own little box across the table, looking out the window as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "I'm gonna make coffee."

Diego huffed a laugh. The box was small, like the ring box tucked away in the back of his drawer that held his work clothes. His heart quickened; Klaus had better not beat him to this. Diego hadn't exactly made _plans_ on how to propose, but he had the ring and was just waiting for the right moment.

He exhaled in relief when he opened the box and found, not something that could be an engagement ring, but something else sweetly familiar.

"It's uh. The other one. Was cheap. And I know it's getting worn. But. Yeah." Klaus was intensely focussed on pouring milk into their coffees.

The rings were simple, a heavy silvery metal with familiar cursive on the inside.

_i'll keep you wild._

"You don't have to wear it. I just." Klaus set the mugs down on the glass table with an awkward force. "It felt like a good idea at the time. I think I'm gonna stick with obscure and banal gifts from now on."

Diego laughed and replaced the old ring Klaus had given him. He rarely took it off. The ring was compliant with his uniform guidelines, and it had grown worn, the sheen wearing off.

Before Klaus could sit down, Diego captured his wrist and pulled Klaus down so he was sitting astride him, his arms coming to rest on Diego's shoulders.

"I love you," Diego said. Klaus looked over at Diego, that crooked and shy smile Diego loved too much on his face.

"That's gay, dude," Klaus said. His hand came up to rest against Diego's face, fingertips dancing across the thick scar that now graced Diego's temple. The awkwardness faded from Klaus' expression as he studied the scar, and he looked a little far away.

"Hey," Diego said. "Come back. I'm still here. Not going anywhere."

Klaus blinked a few times and smiled weakly. "I know. Sorry." He rested his forehead against Diego's, eyes closing. His thumb still traced Diego's scar.

Diego brushed their noses together and pulled Klaus into a soft kiss. The tension eased out of Klaus as the kiss went on and before he knew it, it was dirty and a little desperate. Klaus pushed against him as if he were trying to merge their bodies together.

Diego pulled away just enough to get out. "I know we said we'd go to the beach this morning but—"

"Beach can wait," Klaus interrupted, and pulled him back into the kiss.


	6. one

**one.**

"Wow, did you guys make all of this?" Vanya asked with wide eyes as she stepped into the apartment.

Klaus snorted. "Vanya, please. We had caterers come over. Diego only knows how to make healthy things and I'm banned from the kitchen."

"Why didn't we have Christmas back at the Academy then?"

"Because it's fucking miserable there?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Because it's fucking miserable there," Klaus repeated with more force, cutting Luther off. "Besides, it's not like Dad let us celebrate Christmas anyway. We're not exactly breaking any traditions by not being there."

"Well, maybe some of us had our own traditions," Luther argued.

"Then keep it to yourself. You don't see Diego and I getting all handsy now, do you?"

Diego guiltily slid his hand out of the back pocket of Klaus' slacks.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want answers to," Diego said. "Anyone want some sparkling?"

"I thought Klaus didn't drink."

"He doesn't," Klaus said. "If I'm on apple juice, so are the rest of you."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Five pull his blazer a little more tightly around himself. Well, as long as he didn't make it obvious he was drunk, Klaus figured he could keep it.

"Prosciutto wrapped melon, anyone?"

When everyone, including Diego, stared at him with vaguely terrified expressions, Klaus grinned. "Kidding. We do have some fancy mini-toast with goat’s cheese and pesto, and some…" He cocked his head to the side. "I don't know. Some fancy finger foods."

He looked with a borderline rabid glee at the little snacks before him and picked out a mini-quiche before setting the tray down on the coffee table.

He meandered back to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Luther all but leapt to his feet and headed towards the door, even though the apartment was not his.

"Luther!" Claire's voice rang through the apartment, as did Luther's delighted _'oof'_ as Claire launched herself into his arms.

Allison laughed and kissed him on the cheek, sliding past him. Allison was far better at all this family stuff than the rest of them. She made her way through the room, hugging each of them and wishing them a Merry Christmas.

When she got to Klaus, she raised her eyebrows. "Someone went all out."

Klaus shrugged. "Figured it was the first family Christmas, might as well make it a little bit fancy."

"A little bit fancy?" Allison laughed. "This is worse than the parties that they throw in Hollywood."

"Well, it's always been my dream to keep up with the Kardashians."

"I've met them, you know."

"Annnnd I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I didn't say I _liked_ them," Allison said.

"Still. I feel tainted."

"Don't be so dramatic."

"In case you missed it, drama is my thing," Klaus said, gesturing at the apartment. They'd had professionals in a few days ago to decorate, and a tree that was even taller than Luther. They'd left a path through the small mountain of presents so that someone (probably Luther) could help Claire put the angel on top.

"It had not escaped my attention."

"You know what else has not escaped my attention?" Klaus said, glancing at the brightly coloured gift bags in her hands.

"Oh yeah, about that. I didn't get you anything," she said, pulling out puppy eyes that he recognised from their teenage years. "Figured you had _everything_ you needed, and—"

"Gimme," Klaus huffed, making grabby hands at the gifts.

She laughed, rolling her eyes, and set the bags down on the counter. "You can't open it yet," she said, handing him one of the bags.

"My house, my rules," Klaus said, starting to push apart the tissue paper.

"Klaus." Diego's voice came from across the counter, and between That expression and those arms folded across his chest, he didn't need to say anything else.

"Fine," Klaus groused, picking up the rest of the bags and stomping over to the tree to place them among the rest of the presents. "Between the two of you, you're going to ruin Christmas, and Santa isn't going to visit _either_ of you because neither of you are very nice."

He turned back around in time to see Allison and Diego exchanging knowing glances, and despite his feigned irritation, it made the warm feeling that had been bubbling in his chest all day spill over. He traipsed back to them, slipping his hand into the back of Diego's dark jeans and tucking his chin over Diego’s shoulder. He pressed his face into Diego's space and didn't leave him alone until Diego relaxed and brushed his nose back against Klaus'.

"Oh!" Klaus said, suddenly remembering. "Claire!"

Claire was still in Luther's arms, chattering excitedly.

"Klaus!" she screeched, holding out her arms to go to him.

"Oh, Merry Christmas, little one," Klaus said, taking her onto his hip. "Jesu—Jeepers creepers, you're getting big now! I bet by your fifth birthday, you're going to be taller than me!"

"And Luther!"

"Nobody is taller than Luther."

"I will be," Claire said.

"Of course you will, _conejita_. Next year, you'll be able to put the star on the Christmas tree all by yourself," he said as he walked her towards the tree.

"Do I get to do it this year?"

"You sure do!" He passed her back to Luther once they were closer to the tree, and made a promise to himself (that he absolutely would not keep) to start going to the gym more. She was deceptively heavy, and Klaus' exercise routine primarily involved a very active sex life when he was home and a little yoga when he was away for work.

Claire and Luther worked together to put the star on the tree as Klaus surveyed his living room. He never thought he'd see the day where he was actually happy to see his family in his space, but this year had proved him wrong over and over again.

It turned out the old man's death had been good for more than one thing.

"I gotta say," Klaus said, tucking his chin into his hand as he admired the blazer he'd given Five for Christmas, "I had no idea you'd grow up hot."

Five wrinkled his nose. Diego rolled his eyes, as did Vanya.

"I mean, it makes sense. Somehow we all got a lot hotter. Family genetics, and all that."

"We're not related," Five pointed out for what had to be the fiftieth time.

"Semantics, semantics. Just saying, that new, grown-up body works for you. Saving the world is really just an added bonus."

"Isn't one brother enough for you?" Luther asked.

Klaus shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a greedy basta—assho—person. I'm a greedy person," he finished.

"Well saved," Allison said drily. Claire, thankfully, was blissfully ignorant of his slip-ups and trying to build the model airplane Luther had given her. There was going to be glue _everywhere_. Well, Klaus had been considering new carpet anyway. He didn't have any contracts until February, and he'd been feeling the urge to renovate a little. And their carpet had seen worse.

Klaus picked up another mini tart and nibbled on it. He was more than full from lunch, but it was there and if he wasn't careful, someone else would eat it. Sure, he might have put another twelve away for himself in the back corner of the refrigerator and yes, it was meant to be the season of giving and all that other crap—but Klaus would consider selling Diego for one of these, if things came down to it.

There was wrapping paper everywhere, and Claire had been more than spoiled by all of them.

Lunch hadn't been without its sniping. Diego had almost stomped off, and Klaus had definitely accidentally said some very grown up words that Claire had spent the afternoon repeating, much to Allison and Luther's glaring.

But it had been good.

Weirdly successful, particularly given it being their family.

Even Mom was sitting down, not doing the dishes nor trying to clean. She hadn't offered to cook anything all day. Luther and Diego had spent time together that didn't involve shouting or punching—okay, it had involved some shouting and more than a few insults—gently working through Mom's programming. She'd even started going to the art galleries she'd always longed to. Klaus tried to take her on her own tours when he was in town.

Klaus wasn't a betting man, but he was absolutely holding his breath for something to go wrong.

But really?

So far, so good.

Hopefully he wasn't going to jinx it.

Allison quietly shut Klaus and Diego's bedroom door behind her and her shoulders slumped in relief.

"I love her, but a little quiet is always nice too. Thank god for nap-time." She looked at Klaus and Diego. "How firm is that 'no alcohol' rule?"

"Five has some," Klaus said, nodding at Five.

Five rolled his eyes and held it up for her. She took a swig, grimaced, and then passed it back. As she sat down, she tucked herself against Luther, his arm coming to rest on her shoulder.

"Gross," Klaus said, not looking away. Klaus had his legs across Diego's, his head resting against him.

Allison pulled a face at him.

"So now that Claire's asleep, can we put Slipknot on or…?" Ben piped up, appearing on the other side of Diego.

"They don't even have a new album! You're just being a dick!"

"I just don't want people forgetting I'm here."

"And Slipknot is the best way to do it?"

"Yes," Ben said decisively. His teasing expression eased into something more serious. "But uh. If you're up for it, can I come out again?"

Klaus was tired. He was tired, and full, and comfortable nestled against Diego's shoulder. It had been a busy day, full of presents, and food, and fighting not to snap at each other with varied levels of success. But it had still been a good day.

Well, if he passed out, at least he was somewhere comfortable.

"Fine," Klaus grumbled, although he didn't mean it. "I _suppose_ because it's Christmas…" He pushed one sock-clad foot forward just enough that he could theoretically touch Ben if he were there.

There were excited gasps as Ben became visible again; Klaus had already done so once today, and had even made him corporeal for enough time to get hugs from everyone. He didn't have the energy to do that again, but Ben wasn't asking for that.

He fell into what could only be described as an in-between state, still resting against Diego, vaguely aware of the world going on around him, but mostly somewhere else. Diego's hand on his shoulder was grounding as he absently stroked the material of Klaus' shirt, the sensation soothing.

He didn't recall falling asleep, only woke up to feel Diego gently shifting him to lie on the couch.

"I'm fine," Klaus mumbled, trying to sit up.

"Sure you are," Diego chuckled.

"If you give me more of those tarts, I'll be right as rain."

"I was thinking some water," Diego said.

"Compromise. More dessert, and I'll have some of that horrible liquid."

"It's water. It's literally essential to your existence."

"So is your di—" Klaus caught sight of Mom in the background and cut himself off. "Of course, sweetheart." He took the water and finished it without complaint, too familiar with this game by this point.

"Good boy," Diego murmured, more to himself than to Klaus.

Klaus shot him a look that promised something would come of those two words later, and Diego smirked.

"So. It's been a big year, huh," Klaus said, feeling much more himself with a second glass of water and three chocolate truffles in his system. "I mean. Five came back. Vanya has powers. Dad died, whoo! Four out of seven of us have literally made good on the word 'brotherfucker'. Brought down some agency led by a woman with truly terrifying and yet inspiring fashion sense. Broke the timeline. Fixed the timeline. Stopped the end of the world, which I'm still not entirely sure would have happened, but hey, The Umbrella Academy being reunited to help their potentially crazy little-big-brother deal with his apocalypse is hardly the weirdest thing we've done. Stopped a man in China from eating a bat, which makes no sense to me, but apparently was very important. And you know what the best part of all of this was?" He watched his siblings faces and said, "I got to cuddle a cat without needing to go to hospital for an allergic reaction".

Everyone sagged with relief.

"Oh thank God, I was worried you were going to say something corny like 'we all mended bridges and reunited as a family'," Vanya laughed. Vanya laughed these days. Klaus couldn't decide if it was nice or if it was weird.

"Oh god no. The only person who gets emotions out of me is Diego. And even then it's only twice a year"

"If I'm lucky," Diego intoned.

"Right. If he's lucky. And he got three this year, so he might not get any next year." 

"I don't know if you can count the thing you held as a cat though," Diego mused, more to himself.

"I swear, if you call it a foreskin once more—"

"I'm just calling it as I see it!"

"Well I've seen your dick, and it looks nothing like that."

"Thank god."

"Ew," Vanya muttered.

"Don't talk about your future daughter that way," Klaus continued.

"We're not getting a cat! You're barely home six months of the year. I'd be the one looking after it."

" _Her_ ," Klaus corrected. "And she could keep you company when I'm away."

"I don't need company."

"Well maybe I could take her on business trips."

"I don't know that I like that idea any better, if I'm honest," Diego said with a grimace. Klaus didn't know _what_ he was thinking but it couldn't have been good.

"Oh gee, is that the time? I should probably go wake Claire up otherwise she won't sleep tonight," Allison said loudly.

"I'll come with you," Luther said, standing up so quickly that he almost knocked the couch over.

"We'll discuss this later," Klaus said.

"Can't wait," Diego replied, but he smiled nonetheless.

They'd done most of the cleaning up, and the lights were down low. Outside, the snow was thick on their balcony and still coming down.

It was quiet. Everyone had left a few hours ago, but it was only now that the apartment was tidy that he really noticed the silence.

Klaus put the last of the dishes away and started the dishwasher. Its quiet whir as it began, and the heating were the only sounds in the apartment. He leant back on the counter, tipping his head back to rest against the cupboards. He felt Diego come up and lean beside him, the dishtowel he'd been using to shine the crystal glasses set down.

"That was nice," Diego said.

Klaus opened his eyes and looked at him, not lifting his head to do so. "Say it ain't so."

"I've never hated Christmas," Diego said. "If you care to remember that far back, I think it was _me_ who first got this thing going."

"I thought it was a baby being born in a hayshed."

"Hilarious."

"Think if this curating thing doesn't work out, I have a future in comedy?"

"I wouldn't quit your day job." Diego pushed off the counter and shifted so that he was facing Klaus. His hands came to rest on Klaus' hips and he kissed him, slow and soft and sweet. "Besides. You're good at it."

Klaus smiled a little dopily, somehow still as weak for this man as he had been thirteen years ago.

"I don't remember what we were talking about but I'm inclined to agree, because I'm good at everything."

"Except telling jokes."

"I'm brilliant at those."

Diego didn't disagree, but he did chuckle and roll his eyes.

"Well, I got you something else that I didn't want the others to see."

"Please tell me it's a sparkly butt plug."

"No. You hate those anyway. You have a whole rant on them and you give it every time someone even mentions them."

"Okay, no sparkly butt plug. Is it a sex thing?"

"I sure as hell hope not," Diego muttered, disappearing back into the bedroom. He returned with a little box, but the paper wasn't the vibrantly coloured or glittering paper they'd used for the rest of the gifts. Instead, it was in something grey and—oh. Now that he was closer, it looked like newspaper.

Klaus frowned slightly, confused. Diego's smile was crooked as he awkwardly held it out for Klaus to take.

He tore through the paper, the little cardboard box and—

"Oh wow, it's Jennyanydots," Klaus said, pulling the little wooden cat out of the crumpled paper inside. His throat tightened.

"She's still fucking ugly," Diego said.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to his chest. "Don't listen to him," he said to her. "He's just a dumb boy. I think you're perfect the way you are."

His eyes were a little wet when he looked back at Diego again, and his smile felt fragile. "I can't believe you remembered."

"'Course I did," Diego said, rubbing the back of his neck and staring at the button of Klaus' pants like it was deeply fascinating.

Before Diego could get any more awkward, Klaus lunged forward and threw his arms around his waist, letting Diego take more than half of his weight.

"Thank you," Klaus whispered, pressing his face into Diego's shoulder.

"It's no big deal," Diego said awkwardly, hands resting on the small of Klaus' back.

"Yes it is, and you know it, otherwise you wouldn't have done it."

Diego tightened his grip on Klaus' waist, silently accepting the words. "Yeah, well. Save me a cherry tart and we'll call it even."

Klaus shook his head, still not letting go. "I'd sell you to Satan for a single corn chip."

"I know," Diego agreed, patting the small of his back.

"But I'd fight to win you back after I'd eaten it."

"I know that too."

Diego rested his head on Klaus' chest, listening to his heartbeat as his fingers trailed idly over the line work of the tattoo on Klaus' hip.

"Do you actually think Five is crazy?" Diego mused.

"Nah," Klaus said. "That creepy lady and those weirdos with masks wouldn't have been so determined to stop him otherwise."

"True. What do you think would have caused the apocalypse though? If it happened?"

"Maybe it was the guy who wanted to eat that bat."

"Maybe," Diego said, but didn't sound like he agreed. "But Five seemed very fire-and-brimstone-and-no-moon about the whole thing."

"Maybe it was Vanya," Klaus joked. "She has powers now. Not that they do much, given how slowly Five is taking her training." He paused. "They're fucking, right? Please tell me I'm not imagining that."

Diego hummed, sounding amused. "I did hear that bait earlier."

Klaus sighed dramatically and rubbed Diego's scalp. "And alas, nobody took it. But. Seriously. Are they?"

"Yes, Klaus. They're fucking," Diego said flatly.

"Is that why training is going slowly? Think they keep getting distracted, as it were?"

"They're not us, Klaus."

Klaus snorted. "You never fucked me during training. Which, I have to say, I was very, very disappointed about." He paused, contemplating. "I wonder if they have any weird kinks. I bet Five is a kinky bastard. Get stuck alone for fifty-eight years—"

" _He's_ fifty-eight. He wasn't alone for fifty-eight."

"—yes, and I'd say after a certain point, the insanity hits the ceiling effect. Anyway, I bet if I were trapped alone for fifty-eight years, I'd have developed an entirely new kink dictionary."

"You're thirty, with a husband, and a full-time job, and you've still managed to do that."

"Imagine what I could do with fifty years."

"I'd really rather not."

"Please, you're a kinky bastard too, and we both know it." Klaus hummed, contemplating. "Actually, where did I put that lipstick?"

Diego's hand tightened momentarily on his shoulder.

"But really. This was surprisingly nice. I think that's the first time we celebrated Christmas with, well, more than just us three."

"Probably." Diego shifted so that he was lying facing Klaus. He looked like he was going to say something; something sappy if the way he was looking at Klaus was anything to go by. In the end, Diego just kissed him. It said more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hopefully this chapter answers some of the questions people have had about "What about S1? How is it different and the same?"
> 
> ....Well. Uh. Throw all of S1 out the window :')
> 
> Happy Holidays!!


End file.
